


Темная сторона Стива Роджерса

by robin_puck



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: бруклинка по мотивам фотографии, которую теперь нигде не могу найти...





	Темная сторона Стива Роджерса

По этой улице не стоило бы бродить с наступлением темноты – ни девушкам, ни миловидным парням, а особенно тем, у кого больше доллара в кармане, хорошие ботинки или новый пиджак. Стив, конечно, ни в одну из групп риска не входил, но все равно чувствовал себя не слишком уютно, быстро шагая по скользкой мостовой, уворачиваясь от вываливавшихся из дверей баров матросов с дамочками в обнимку, обходя трущихся по темным углам подозрительных типов. Это была самая короткая дорога к дому и обычно его здесь не трогали. Взять со Стива нечего, а бессмысленно агрессивных ребят здесь и завсегдатаи не терпели. Так, разве что какой-нибудь совсем уж в дым пьянючий морячок зажмет у стенки или ухватит за задницу, обещая щедро отплатить за услугу – от таких было нетрудно отбиться: местные мальчишки Стива знали, за конкурента не держали и охотно брали "клиента" на себя.  
Вот кто нервировал серьезно, так это торговцы. Их Стив уже давно научился выделять в особую человеческую породу: всегда улыбающиеся, всегда в сияющих штиблетах, упитанные, лоснящиеся какие-то, неприятные, как тараканы. Ничего серьезного ему и не предлагали, наметанным глазом оценивая платежеспособность по заношенным ботинкам (отцовские, велики на несколько сантиметров, так что приходится набивать носки мятыми кусками газет), потрепанной куртке (подарок матери на Рождество еще в школе) и отсутствию портфеля (книги и письменные принадлежности Стив носил в холщовой сумке через плечо, так казалось даже удобней). Но фотокарточки пихали под нос едва не каждый день, и это было стыдно, неприятно, просто отвратительно. Выдираться из цепких пальцев торговца, отворачиваться, так чтобы не посмотреть ненароком, но все равно видеть краем глаза: голые груди, обнаженные ягодицы, темные треугольники под животами. И слышать смех и мерзкие шутки вслед, чувствовать себя липким и грязным, еще несколько кварталов обонять намертво въевшийся в ноздри сладкий аромат одеколона.  
В этот раз тоже встречи избежать не удалось. Он вынырнул из подворотни мягко, крадучись, будто бы просто еще одна длиннополая тень упала на освещенный тусклым фонарем тротуар, блеснула золотая фикса в ощеренном рту, и Стив невольно отшатнулся, инстинктивно глянул назад. Но позади никого подозрительного не было. Значит, бить не собираются. Уже хорошо. Сегодня ему совсем не хотелось опаздывать домой, сегодня день рождения Баки, и они планировали отпраздновать вечером...  
– Прекрасный товар, – мурлыкнул фиксатый, будто фокусник доставая из рукава распахнутой шубы целый веер фотокарточек. – Особый товар, для самых изысканных джентльменов, блеск.  
В мгновение ока он оказался вплотную к Стиву, пихнул похабщину под нос и сунулся в ухо:  
– Берите сейчас, потом не будет, ну. Десять центов штука, бросовая цена за такое яблочко.  
Стив брезгливо дернулся, но фиксатый крепко ухватил его за лацкан, и этой лишней секунды промедления хватило, чтобы все-таки скользнуть взглядом. Зацепиться. Задохнуться от изумления и застыть столбом, что фиксатый, конечно же, расценил в свою пользу и снова зашептал влажно, интимно:  
– Совершенно уникальный экземпляр, модель – конфетка, ограниченный тираж...  
– Сколько? – хрипло спросил Стив, не в силах отвести глаз от фотографии.  
– Десять центов штучка...  
– Сколько их у вас всего? – перебил он. Фиксатый облизнулся.  
– Семь штучек осталось, больше не будет, говорю же, товар уникальный...  
– А сколько уже продано?  
Теперь фиксатый ухмылялся уже от уха до уха.  
– Это коммерческая тайна, пупсик, но, поверь мне, разлетаются как франкфуртеры перед футбольным матчем.  
– Я беру, – решительно заявил Стив, ставя узел на землю.  
– Штучку? Может, парочку? Для себя и для друга?  
– Все семь, – сухо отрезал Стив, вытаскивая из-за пазухи деньги. Это были последние, до зарплаты оставалось не больше доллара, но он как-нибудь протянет.  
Фиксатый, будто испугавшись спугнуть удачу, наконец заткнулся и только сосредоточенно пыхтел, пересчитывая деньги. Пачка фотографий была увесистой, Стив еле увязал ее в носовой платок и засунул между книг в сумке.  
– Других моделек поглядеть не желаете? – наконец очнулся фиксатый, снова распуская свой веер замусоленных картинок.  
– Не желаю, – Стив даже отпихнул его боком, проходя мимо, и фиксатый только любезно ощерился.  
– На недельке появятся новые варианты, заходите, – прошелестел он вслед, но Стив только плечом дернул.  
Кажется, его трясло всю оставшуюся дорогу до дома. Даже в висках закололо, жар поднялся по груди и осел колко в горле, до сухого кашля.  
– Да ты здоров ли? – спросил Баки прямо в дверях, впуская его. Стив только кивнул, с трудом сглатывая.  
– Перенервничал, – сказал он честно. – Пришлось идти через бардак, опять привязались. Думал, станут бить, но обошлось. А то бы опоздал...  
Он хмыкнул, заметив, как Баки скептически морщит лоб, подозрительно его рассматривая. Но, видимо, выглядел он все-таки не так ужасно, как себя чувствовал, так что в конце концов Баки только потрепал его по плечу и тут же ухмыльнулся до ушей.  
– Хорошо, что не опоздал. У нас бутылка виски и целый мясной пирог на двоих, он еще горячий, так что живо. И переоденьтесь к столу, молодой человек, где ваши манеры!  
Стив невольно улыбнулся, отворачиваясь к кровати, вытащил из-под нее сундук с одеждой, а узел со злополучными карточками запихнул поглубже за него, чтобы не видеть хотя бы сейчас. Вообще, конечно, это все стоило обдумывания, времени, чтобы как-то уложить у себя в голове и в сердце. Но сейчас Баки ждал его за кухонным столом, горели сразу две свечи и умопомрачительно пахло мясом. Размышления можно было и оставить для более подходящего времени. Осталось только надеть единственную рубашку на выход и надеяться, что к утру на ней не появятся пятна от мясного сока и виски. И ждать подходящего случая.

Случай представился только через три дня. Баки работал в ночную смену, и, оказавшись один, Стив некоторое время еще лежал в кровати, прислушиваясь к эху хлопнувшей двери. За эти три дня острота переживаний как-то сама по себе сгладилась, поутихла. В груди еще болезненно дергало чувством вины при мысли о запрятанном под кровать узле, но стыд и горечь почти рассеялись, что это самое чувство вины только усугубляло.  
Это все из-за меня, – думал Стив, стоя на коленях перед кроватью и разворачивая носовой платок. Это все из-за меня. Чертовы деньги, их никогда не бывает достаточно, когда постоянно болеешь, а зимой Стив не вылезал из простуд, даже потерял работу, неделю провалявшись пластом с температурой. Что тоже, конечно, только прибавило финансовых хлопот Баки. Он уже и так работал в несколько смен, искал любые возможности заполучить лишний доллар-другой... А теперь еще и, как выяснилось, это.  
Фотокарточки оказались отличного качества, на хорошей бумаге, четкие и довольно художественные. Мягкое освещение, грамотно выстроенная композиция, интригующая игра света и тени. Парню, запечатленному на них, определенно нечего стыдиться как в плане собственной привлекательности, так и в плане общей подачи. Это определенно можно бы назвать отличной фотоработой, хоть и порнографического толка.  
Стив вздохнул, хмурясь, невольно провел кончиками пальцев по шершавой бумаге. Баки был совершенно обнажен, если не считать носков и обуви. И военной фуражки, которая ему удивительно и неожиданно шла. Он стоял боком, поставив одну ногу на стул и чуть наклонившись, будто собирался развязать шнурки на ботинке. Лицо на карточке было изображено вполоборота, на губе висела сигарета, лоб был вопросительно нахмурен. Так естественно, словно Баки и вправду только что снял с себя военный китель и брюки, неторопливо разделся донага и только принялся за ботинок, как его окликнули сзади. Чертовски естественно...  
Стив решительно завернул карточки обратно в платок, поднялся и пошел на кухню, к печке, открыл скрипнувшую заслонку... И внезапно замер от пахнувшего в лицо жара. Внутри, в слабой, истерзанной простудами груди, ворочалось что-то весьма схожее с яростной огненной бурей, бушевавшей в печи. Снаружи, при закрытой дверце, это обычная железная штуковина на ножках, от которой становится теплей прохладными мартовскими ночами, без которой совершенно невозможно выжить зимой. А в жгучей сердцевине бурлит пламя, рождаются и гаснут звезды, свиваются и распадаются в прах вселенные...  
Баки выглядел таким расслабленным на фотографии. Таким расслабленным он бывает иногда дома, затевая очередную стирку – стаскивает с себя все до ботинок, вытряхивает из одежды отбивающегося Стива, и печка натоплена, и в ванне булькает почти кипяток, а по квартире плывет влажный пар. Остро пахнет мылом, и Баки, с вечной папиросой на губе, сваливает грязную одежду в корыто, выдает обмылок и пихает Стива в ванну первым. Потом должен мыться сам Баки, потом – стирка, а пока Стив стискивает зубы, едва слышно шипит, мужественно терпя слишком горячую воду, намыливает свои тощие плечи... и смотрит, смотрит – Баки обычно стоит к нему спиной, разбирая снятую комом одежду с бельем, подогревая еще воды. Он не замечает, только иногда поглядывает, как там Стив, или бросает что-то через плечо. Стив хорошо помнит эту сильную шею, мускулистую спину, крутой прогиб поясницы, крепкие ягодицы и бедра – разглядывал раз сто. Обычно думая "Вот бы мне такое тело", но не всегда. Иногда случались и другие мысли, если это можно было назвать мыслями...  
Огонь в печи жадно ахнул, заглатывая в свое нутро тихо затрещавшую пачку фотографической бумаги. Шесть карточек. Седьмая осталась в носовом платке.  
У Баки просто слишком красивое тело, Стив бы сам не отказался от такого. Да и фотография хорошая. Почти художественная.

За следующие полгода Стив доставал из-под кровати злополучную фотокарточку раза три. Слишком стыдно казалось просто смотреть, но нашлось удобное оправдание: ему нужна была обнаженная модель для занятий. Платить по пять центов за групповой сеанс натурщику или достать припрятанную порнокартинку? Что за вопрос, пять центов – это всегда пять центов. Мистеру Аткинсу даже понравились наброски, но он остался недоволен, что они все сделаны с одного ракурса. Двигайтесь, Роджерс, играйте со светом, смелее чередуйте ракурсы, меняйте технику. Лепите модель в пространстве, почувствуйте ее, осязайте, так, будто касаетесь не карандашом бумаги, а ладонью – обнаженной кожи!..  
После таких напутствий малиново горели уши, все горело, так что следующие пять центов пошли по своему прямому назначению – на скучного и не вызывающего никаких эмоций натурщика. А фотокарточка так и сгинула бы в пыльной яме под кроватью, если бы однажды Баки не собрался на свидание и не полез в сундук с одеждой за единственным своим, но очень красивым, с искрой, галстуком.  
Стив вернулся в тот день поздно: учеба, потом работа, и снова пришлось идти по нехорошей улице и отбиваться от загулявших морячков, веселых девок и продавцов непотребщины. Был он голоден и устал и, зная, что Баки, скорее всего, вернется еще позже, планировал наскоро доесть свою долю сваренной вчера похлебки и лечь спать.  
Однако в квартире горел свет, а сам Баки обнаружился сидящим за кухонным столом – локти на доске, заменявшей столешницу, пальцы сцеплены в замок, а отставленные большие пальцы упираются в нахмуренный лоб.  
– Поза раздумий о смысле жизни или поза философа, – прокомментировал Стив, проходя мимо и с грохотом опуская сумку с книгами на пол у стола. – Неудачное свидание? Ты уже поужинал?  
– Кусок в горло не лезет, – обычно Баки так растягивал слова только когда был на взводе и пытался мягкими, медовыми интонациями то ли успокоить сам себя, то ли усыпить бдительность собеседника. Наверняка что-то не задалось со свиданием.  
– Не дури, – строго сказал Стив, возвращаясь в комнату. – Тебе нужно поесть, иначе завтра на фабрике ноги таскать не будешь.  
Он зажег плиту под кастрюлей и выставил на стол тарелки, достал хлеб и пару вареных яиц, которые купил по пути домой.  
– И как давно? – все тем же тягучим и одновременно звенящим голосом спросил Баки из-за спины. Стив недоуменно обернулся и застыл, хватая раскрытым ртом воздух, чувствуя, как по ушам ползет предательский огонь.  
– Как давно что? – произнес он едва слышно, глядя на проклятую порнокарточку в руках у друга.  
– Как давно ты знаешь?  
– Семь месяцев.  
Щека Баки дернулась, будто бы он пытался ухмыльнуться – как обычно весело и презрительно, бесшабашно. Только не слишком-то получилось.  
– Где взял?  
– В бардаке. Шел домой, когда пристал торгаш, показал это... Я купил все, что у него были. А потом сжег. Одну только оставил.  
Баки, не отводя расширенных, темных глаз от лица Стива, издал странный звук, будто бы из него выпустили воздух.  
– Как благородно, – сказал он неприятным голосом. – Сберег мою честь.  
– Нет, – покачал головой Стив, неожиданно чувствуя прилив сил и уверенности, поднял взгляд на Баки. – Мне не хотелось, чтобы чужие видели тебя таким.  
Он нахмурился и медленно проговорил, сам только осознавая это толком:  
– Мне не хотелось, чтобы вообще кто-то кроме меня видел тебя таким.  
– Кроме тебя? – теперь в голосе Баки уже слышались легкие истерические нотки. – Стив?  
Он пожал плечами и отвернулся к плите, принимаясь помешивать похлебку большой суповой ложкой.  
– Я знаю, что это иррациональное желание. Ты мне не принадлежишь. Но у меня были семьдесят центов и возможность сделать так, чтобы шестеро других парней не получили это фото для себя. Вот так.  
Сосредоточившись, чтобы не слишком дрожали руки, Стив подхватил горячую кастрюлю и переставил ее на стол, сунул в рот обожженный палец и начал разливать похлебку по тарелкам. На Баки и злополучную фотокарточку перед ним он старался не смотреть.  
– Ешь, – сказал он сухо, пододвигая к Баки тарелку и кладя рядом хлеб и вареное яйцо. Тот нехотя взялся за ложку, все так же не отрывая горячего, воспаленного взгляда от лица Стива. Этот взгляд чувствовался ровно как то, о чем говорил мистер Аткинс: будто Баки не смотрел на него, а трогал, ощупывал, пытаясь заново узнать до малейших черт знакомое лицо, внезапно ставшее чужим, новым.  
– Ты поэтому молчал? – спросил Баки уже легче, без скручивающего внутренности напряжения. – Потому что я тебе не принадлежу? Даже такая прекрасная возможность прочитать мне лекцию о морали тебя не соблазнила?  
Стив вздохнул, закатывая глаза и отправляя ложку похлебки в рот.  
– Это очень аморально, Баки, позировать голышом для порнографии, – сказал он скучным голосом. – Хотя фотограф очень хороший. Ему бы делать художественные работы.  
Баки хмыкнул, тоже придвигая похлебку ближе и запуская ложку в исходящее паром варево.  
– Он и делает, в том числе. Это Джованни.  
– Мистер Джованни? – изумился Стив. Кто бы мог подумать, что пожилой солидный владелец процветающего фотосалона промышляет еще и подпольными съемками. – Тогда понятно, откуда такое качество и реквизит. Тебе идет военная форма.  
– Ты не видел меня в военной форме, – усмехнулся Баки, окончательно успокаиваясь.  
– Я художник, я могу себе представить. Мне не хватает моделей, так что богатое воображение – вещь незаменимая.  
Баки покачал головой, улыбаясь, и основательно принялся за похлебку.  
Остаток ужина прошел в доброжелательном молчании, и когда Стив убирал со стола, он не стал трогать фотокарточку, лежащую прямо в центре. Баки тоже словно избегал ее касаться.  
Так же молча они легли спать и потушили свет. Было немного неловко после всего сказанного вот так лежать рядом, в одном белье под общим одеялом. Они касались друг друга плечами, и Баки был горячий как печка, будто его сжигало изнутри полыхающим пламенем.  
– Знаешь, а мне тогда понравилось, – начал он почему-то шепотом, и Стив обернулся к нему, поймал взгляд блеснувших в темноте глаз. – Я бы мог сделать это. Для тебя.  
Стив невольно сглотнул сухим горлом.  
– Ты бы мог мне попозировать? Вот таким?  
– И это тоже, – мягко, едва слышно выдохнул Баки, придвигаясь вплотную, обжигая собой даже без касания.  
– А еще что? – так же тихо спросил Стив, невольно подаваясь навстречу.  
– А еще... я бы мог тебе принадлежать... – Баки нервно улыбнулся и облизнул губы. – Ты бы мог видеть меня каким угодно. Только ты. Что скажешь? Хочешь?  
Стив быстро кивнул и вцепился в обжигающую ладонь, чтобы ни в коем случае не упустить, стиснул со всей силы горячие пальцы. Новая – темная и сладостная – волна поднималась у него внутри, жадно тянулась к яркому и такому откровенному пламени рядом. Голова пряно кружилась, а задавленное, затоптанное где-то на дне души желание обладания вскинуло голову и теперь росло в груди, как кобра, стремительно раздувая свой капюшон.  
– Да, – выдохнул он. – Да, Бак. Я хочу.


End file.
